


My Brothel Now

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Prositution, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn interviews a possible future employee.</p><p>Based off a prompt in the Cabin Pressure kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brothel Now

The girls loved Arthur. He rarely lost his cool and when he did, it was always for a good reason. They loved his cheeriness, his boundless energy, and most of all, the way he kept his hands to himself.

 

Carolyn knew most of these girls had their way with him as a show of their thanks. Arthur rarely had to ask for sex, and yet never acted like he was obligated. He treated all the girls the same, always willing to listen to their problems or soothe their wounds after a particularly rough customer. Which was why Carolyn always had Arthur on standby when she was interviewing a new employee.

 

Carolyn rarely had male prostitutes in her brothel. She dealt enough with overzealous men harassing her girls, she didn’t need that sort of bullshit among her employees. She had two men in her brothel, Carl and Diego. They were decent employees, but the female customers wanted someone a bit younger.

 

Thus sat Martin Crieff.

 

“So, what are your experiences?” Carolyn asked, leaning forward on her dark red desk. She always turned away at least five men per month because a lot of them thought brothel work meant lots of sex and little work on their part. She had to determine if Martin here was just as lazy as the rest of them.

 

Actually, Carolyn couldn’t get a reading on Martin. The young man squirmed in his seat as if he already had a plug up his ass. He wasn’t a bad looking bloke, not exceptionally beautiful, but not ugly. The bright red hair suited him and he had pretty eyes. He was, though, a bit too skinny. It made him look sickly. “I-I don’t really have much experience,” he admitted nervously. “With sex, that is.”

 

Carolyn frowned at him. “You do know my brothel is part of the sex industry. Sex is part of the requirement.”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“Then what makes you think I should hire someone who has very little experience with sex?”

 

“I-I was actually hoping to be hired as a waiter. Or an electrician.”

 

Oh lord. The man wasn’t here looking to be a gigolo. He was here looking for a _job._ What, was McDonalds too good for him? “I already have plenty of those,” Carolyn said dully. “I need a male sex worker, Mr. Crieff. So unless that is something you want to be-“

 

“Does it pay well?” Martin interrupted. “I’m willing to be a-a-a _prostitute_ if that’s what… if it pays well, then I won’t mind…”

 

“For pity sake’s,” Carolyn huffed. She didn’t need to deal with this. She turned to Arthur, who was quietly watching the whole proceedings. His eyes were squinting, like he was focusing very hard on something. “Arthur,” she said and he blinked out of his concentration. “What do you think?”

 

With a shy smirk, he pointed to Martin’s chest. “Are those pilot wings?”

 

Carolyn looked to see what he was pointing at. Pinned on Martin’s lapel were silver wings. Carolyn had noticed them at first, but didn’t give them any further thought than, 'Pretty.'

 

“O-oh, yes,” Martin said, touching them gently, smiling.

 

Arthur’s grin grew. “Are you a pilot?”

 

“Um… no, but I want to be. One day. These were a gift, from a friend.”

 

“Brilliant!” Arthur clapped his hands happily. He turned to Carolyn. “I like him!”

 

Carolyn groaned.


End file.
